


In the Deep End

by sister_wolf



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-23
Updated: 2007-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, I found their clothes by the pool, but there's no sign of them. So unless they're running through the halls naked-- which I wouldn't put past them, by the way-- I've got no clue as to where our little truants might be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Deep End

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp meme fic for [](http://cmshaw.livejournal.com/profile)[**cmshaw**](http://cmshaw.livejournal.com/), who requested something set three days after [Sticky](http://archiveofourown.org/works/120396).

"That's strange," Vic said, his voice sounding a little tinny through the communicator. "I'm reading both Kon and Bart's communicator trackers as coming from the pool area. Are you sure they're not in there?"

"No, I don't see-- oh, wait a sec," Gar said, as he spotted a pile of dark clothing by the edge of the pool. "Okay, I found their clothes by the pool, but there's no sign of them. So unless they're running through the halls naked-- which I wouldn't put past them, by the way-- I've got no clue as to where our little truants might be."

"Well, did you check _in_ the pool?"

Gar rolled his eyes as he walked toward the edge. "Unless they're practicing for the Olympic medal in holding your breath underwater, there's no way that they're in the-- oh my god."

"What?" Vic asked, sounding alarmed.

Gar staggered back dramatically. "My _eyes_... I'm blinded!"

"What? Green genes, if this is one of your jokes..."

"I'm _serious_ ," Gar moaned, retreating to the doorway. "Kon and Bart are in the pool. Uh. Together."

"You mean... _together_ , together?"

"Yep. Hey, can I get hazard pay for every time I catch the kids in flagrante delicto?"

There was a long pause. "I'm not sure which part of this is shocking me more; that Kon and Bart are having sex or that-- no, it's _definitely_ that you just used Latin correctly."

"Bite me."

"Hmmm. Maybe later," Vic said, his voice all low and growling, the way that he _knew_ drove Gar crazy.

Gar squirmed. "Tease."

"Heh. Anyway, you'd better yell at them to get their asses out of the water. They know the rules: as long as nobody gets an STD or pregnant, they can do whatever they want, so long as we don't have to see it _or_ lie to their mentors about it."

"Uh, yeah. There's kind of a problem with that, though."

"Which is?"

"They're underwater."

"Yeah, you said, they're in the pool."

"No, I mean they're totally underwater. In the deep end. I'm guessing that Kon must have made some sort of air bubble around them with his TTK."

Vic whistled. "Damn. Not just public sex, but kind of _kinky_ public sex. Our kids are overachievers."

"You are _so_ not being helpful, rustbucket."

"Listen, just leave them for now, and we'll lecture them later, as long as they don't drown first. Okay?"

"Hey, I'm not arguing. But I'm _serious_ about the hazard pay."

"Why don't you come down to the lab and we'll... discuss it."

Gar's mouth curled into a small, private grin. "Will this be an in-depth discussion?"

"If you're good, there'll be pie charts."

"Now _that's_ kinky. Be there in a sec."

A few minutes later, the surface of the pool bubbled violently, and Kon and Bart bobbed to the surface like corks.

Kon lifted Bart into the air with his TTK, grinning. "Did I not say that would be _awesome_?"

Squinting thoughtfully, Bart pretended to consider it. "Well, it definitely worked better than the jello in the hot tub. But I still think we should do it in the shallow end at least once, just for comparison's sake."

Fortunately, Vic and Gar were way too distracted by their "pie charts" to notice when a small tsunami swamped the Titans' pool area a few minutes later. And the deck chairs survived the experience, anyway. Mostly.


End file.
